In an environment of limited economic resources, focusing HIV prevention on those most likely to engage in HIV risk behavior is critical. Most probability data show that during a one-year period the majority (about three-quarters) of men who have intimate physical contact with non-primary partners do not engage in high-risk behavior. Nevertheless, the other quarter of men who do engage in high-risk behavior account for a perilous spread of HIV and other infections transmitted through intimate contact. Research shows that most men who use multiple types of public venues to meet and engage other men reported high-risk behavior. These findings lead us to hypothesize that these high-risk men are a significant proportion of the core of high-risk networks; yet we know little about them. The purpose of this study is to narrow the focus of research to this core, to learn more about their intimate encounters. Using scripting theory, we will collect narrative data to learn what facilitates their intimate encounters, as well as the social and cultural context in which the encounters take place. Knowing more about the specifics of their intimate encounters in public venues, as well as how these encounters are integrated and resonate with other aspects of their lives will provide insights of ways to promote safer behavior to a key segment of men who truly are at high risk. The specific aims are to examine (1) how particular venues influence intimate encounters; (2) the interaction dynamics within the intimate encounter; and (3) what casual intimacy means to core members. We will draw a probability sample of men exiting two San Francisco clubs (n=300). Using audio-assisted-computer-self-interview (ACASI), men will complete a brief survey on site. This exit survey will identify a subsample of men who are core members and they will be invited to participate in a face-to-face qualitative interview (n=50) at a later date at the study offices. Because probability samples are rarely drawn in clubs, the exit survey data provide an opportunity to learn of the role of clubs in the intimate behavior of patrons. As such we will explore the following secondary aims: on-site and overall risk behavior of club patrons, and the use of the Internet to meet men in this subpopulation.